


21. Crash

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [21]
Category: Yandere high school
Genre: Bad authority figures, Car Accidents, F/F, Family Feels, Gen, dubious parenting, heart surgery, malpractice, questionable parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Necra Artifex was in an accident
Relationships: Invader/Silly, Necra & Silly, Silly & Grian
Series: YHStober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	21. Crash

Mega Necra Artifex never thought it would end like this; stuck underneath a car after getting T-boned by a truck, he could feel blood and smell smoke, glass pierced the side of his body as he hacked and coughed.

Heat wafted through the air and settled against Necra’s skin before the smell of burning flesh entered his nose.

What was he doing again? He didn’t remember, or at least he didn’t remember why. He remembered getting asked to test some stupid project J thought up, or maybe it was a new car. A dare? Either way, he’s stuck here until someone arrives. 

Gord, what if he dies here, he wouldn’t be able to see Silly again, or Grian, his precious siblings, Necra wonders if they would mourn him, well, of course, they will, but Silly shouldn’t have to grieve on her wedding day, Grian shouldn’t have to mourn when he’s finally feeling okay.

He chuckled, what a bad brother he is; dying before his sister’s wedding day and his brother’s adoption anniversary.

He choked when he tried to laugh again, is this what he felt? All those years ago, where no one but his father and Chan wanted to help him? Save him from that bunny bitch. Gord, he’s sorry, he’s sorry for not being there for the two of them. They shouldn’t have had to take down a gang leader at the age of 16 and 17, Grian shouldn’t have had to go into witness protection, Silly shouldn’t have had to lose people she cared about.

His dad shouldn’t have had to die.

Gord, the scars on Grian’s body, and that malnourishment, when he came back, he knew his mother would have smothered him to the ends of the earth if he let her. Even after dad’s death, she hadn’t fully healed, the paranoia and tracker in each of her children’s accessories proved that.

He wonders what else she would make them do to ease her paranoia. They all know she loves them and wants them safe and happy, it didn’t matter that Grian was basically a god in training now, it didn’t matter that he was part of the army, it didn’t matter that Silly was the leader of the SWAT team.

She still wanted them to have trackers in their appliances; he wondered if she’d put trackers in their brains after this mistake. 

Maybe she should; lord knows he’s not hoping for the police to find him, let alone help him, Gord knows the only reason they’d help him was because of his position in the army. The pricks.

He tried to move, pain shot up his body, but he ignored it in favour of making it out alive, his father didn’t raise a wuss. 

The car was tipped over, and he was sure he heard someone screaming. He managed to kick the door open and fell out onto the hot pavement.

He’s sure it burned him, but he managed to drag himself onto the sidewalk and watch the other cars swerve to avoid his own mangled car in a blur, assholes. 

He could faintly hear footsteps pounding on the ground and let out a hoarse scream when someone placed a hand on his aching body, “Necra” Someone called out to him, and- Gord why did she have to look at him like that, why did it have to be his sister? 

He could see her screaming at J, something about an ambulance? He tilted his head to get a better view, only for Silly to push him back down and slap him when he closed his eyes.

“Keep your eyes open, idiot!” she yelled and shouted at someone to get another car. Sure that was a good idea, sis? He thought bitterly and huffed when he felt his eyes closed again, looks like he is dying after all.

Gord, he’s sorry. The last thing he felt was getting gingerly picked up.

Silly closed her eyes when she felt her brother fall limp, Invader had driven the car around, and she had told her fiancee to step on it. She wasn’t sure if she could trust the hospital, after their stupid decision to let Grian go because they thought he stabbed Taurtis, even though they were both in the same accident. 

She doesn’t trust them, but Chan is a surgeon there and Hidden; a doctor. They’d be able to help Necra; she knows it’s because he’s crucial to her and her mother. It’s not because saving someone’s life gives them a sense of rightness, far from it, their world is based on personal connections, and it would be idiotic to them that people with authority would care about strangers.

Teachers are the only exception. It’s their job to connect with their students. It’s the students' job to communicate with their teachers, Samuel had done neither, only hurting others and making them fear him into submission.

After he was gone, they all had a chance to connect through the shared trauma, better than any connections made.

She wonders if Grian would kill for the Hermits and Evolutionists like he would for them. She would think so, she would be happy to get to know them, but Silly wonders if she’d make a connection to them as fast as Grian did.

Or maybe Grian only cares about the hermits because Mumbo does, she wonders if he developed a connection to them yet. Most likely considering it’s already been more than two years.

Nonetheless, she snapped out of her thoughts when Invader shook her and gestured to the lit-up building that told her they were here.

A sense of hate flowed through her as she thought of what the doctors and nurses did to her other brother, but no matter what she demanded that Dr Sentinels and Dr Yandere and only them see her brother.

She collapsed onto a nearby hospital chair before curling up to Vadie, she sobbed into her shoulder and prayed to all of the deities in the top of her head that she doesn't believe in; Necra would be alright.

“We have to call Gri” Invader said softly as she rubbed her fiancee’s shoulder, “I’ve already called your mother on the ride over.”

Silly sobbed, she hadn’t even thought about calling her brother and mother, thoughts too caught up in the unfairness of the world around them.

She heard a phone ring, and it pressed against her ear, “get it over with Sil.”

Ring

Ring

Click

Grian always answered in two rings “Hello?” Gord he sounds so happy and out of breath, morning training most likely. He panted for breath as Silly tried to find the words. “Silly?”

“It-It’s Necra” Silly flinched at her stutter, and she could feel Grian sober up, maybe it’s her tone or the fact that she stuttered.

“Why? What’s wrong?” 

Silly couldn’t say it, she couldn’t speak it into existence, but she couldn’t lose her brother, not when it’s so close to their father’s death anniversary.

“Shit” she cursed, and took a deep breath, it’s like a bandaid, rip it so it’ll hurt less “Necra was in a crash.”

She heard foliage rustle, and a body hit the floor “GRIAN?!?” 

“What do you mean Necra was in a crash?!” Something landed in the background and Silly could tell her brother is spiralling. “You mean in a- a-" he took a deep breath "is he alive? Where are you?” 

“Barely, we’re In the hospital.”

“Oh Gord, why did you-”

“I know you don’t like them, but Chan and Hidden are treating him.”

“Good, I-” He took a breath, and she could hear him start walking “he’ll be fine, he’ll be fine, he’ll be fine” over and over again as if he’s on loop.

“Are you-?”

“I’m coming, stay on the line?”

Silly sighed in relief and agreed, she knew he had to take the bus to get here and Gord knows she doesn’t trust Pufferfish Pete not to do anything, and she couldn’t take another family member getting into another crash.

“Just don’t bring NPG” She joked, and it felt flat, but Grian forced a laugh anyway.

“I won’t bring him…hey X!” Silly wondered if one of the hermits would come with him, she hoped not, nothing against them. Still, she just didn’t care about them as Grian does, sure she’s thankful that Grian got help with Invader’s dress and his other problems, but it’s only a couple of steps in the right direction when it came to making friends with her. Let alone family. 

Maybe as a teen, it would’ve been different, she would have been happy to open up to people, trust people. But Sam taught her otherwise, and she wouldn’t be making the same mistake twice.

The Evolutionists are a couple of steps up though since both Grian and Taurtis had vouched for them and set them on the path to recovery, the hermits only kept Grian stable.

If Grian did pick a hermit to go with him, Silly hoped it’ll be Mumbo, she knows him the most and knows she could take him in a fight. The others, she doesn’t have enough information on.

“Are you bringing anyone?”

He’s quiet before giving her an answer “no.”

She cut him off “You need someone there for you, besides Necra, does need someone to fight once he wakes up” Grian giggled, it soon broke into hiccups, but Silly would count it as a small win. 

“I’m still not bringing anyone; I’m pretty sure we’re both going to be staying in the hospital for a long while” she heard the telltale sign of him entering a portal, likely to the central hub and heard him curse. “That is if they'd even let me stay” he muttered and Silly’s sure she wasn’t meant to listen to that part, but her heart burned with righteous fury on the failures of her world.

Silence descended through the call, and she laid down on Invader's lap, the bright fluorescent lights and uncomfortable chairs gave her a reason to complain softly into her fiancee’s shoulder and not think about Necra’s wounds.

Which reminds her that she needs to wash her hands of his blood. Darkening red blood that used to be inside of her brother, crusty drying red blood. 

She was shaken from her trance, by her mother and she threw herself at her, tears staining both of their shirts as mother and daughter mourn their family.

“Trackers now.” Her mother’s voice was hoarse and held no room for argument and Silly knew there was no way she could convince her otherwise.

Silly felt herself nod, and let herself get taken away to get the surgery. She faintly heard her brother calling her name and her mother answering. At least he wouldn’t panic in the bus while she’s under.

Silly felt a prick at the back of her neck, and the drugs flooded her systems, her vision grew blurry and her mind; fuzzy. The last thing she saw was the bright fluorescent lights as she was placed and wheeled to the operating table.

When she awoke her fiancee is there with her and Grian is just being wheeled in. He’s small in the hospital bed, and the beeping of both their heart monitors was in tandem with each other. If Silly ignores it, she could pretend he’s just asleep and didn’t go through a breach of privacy.

She wondered if Grian consented to it if he took comfort in it like the rest of them did; of course, he did, he’s her brother, she wasn’t even sure if he’s still surprised by their lack of privacy to one another.

Probably not.

Invader squeezes her hand, and she could feel a goofy, love-struck smile, stretch onto her lips “We’re gettin marry” she slurred.

Invader nodded and chuckled wetly, she’d probably have the tracker implanted into her heart after the ceremony, but it’s probably a long way from now. “Go-Go back to sleep Sil.”

That sounded like a good idea, she closed her eyes again, lulled by the sound of her and Invader’s voice humming a soft lullaby. 

When Necra woke up, he was adamant on being placed in the room with Grian and Silly; he did not doubt that his mother implanted a tracker on all three of them and wanted to see where.

They both looked small in their individual hospital beds, surrounded by machines and wires, he had some too, and he couldn’t help but feel cramped in the hospital room.

The beeping from all three of their monitors pounded in his ears, and all he wanted to do was to stop it. He was stupid, why did he get in the car? Why couldn’t he just walk? Silly wouldn’t have to postpone her wedding, Grian wouldn’t have to be kept away from his other family for who knows how many months.

Gord, he was stupid.

So so stupid.

THE END


End file.
